


It Just Kind Of Happened

by xDnicki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDnicki/pseuds/xDnicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrys Mom is an actor and for her last movie she played the mother from a gay son. Now her PR team thinks it would be great PR story if Harry, her real son, actually starts dating a boy. </p><p>(or the one where Harry is too dumb to eat a frie and the boy who is sitting on the table next him who eventually helps Harry out of his disaster, ends up being is fake-boyfriend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Kind Of Happened

**Author's Note:**

> i finally re wrote it in 3rd person   
> and i'm sorry, this is really poorly written. It was one of my first larry fics ever.   
> i didn't change anything other than the pov if the story so dont expect much of it.

  
"Mom, I love you and I would do anything for you but I’m not going to date a guy for your PR" Harry said and tried to stay calm. 

Anne, his Mom, was an actor and her PR management thought it would be a good PR idea for her next movie, in which she is a Mom from a gay son, that Harry, her real son, would actually start dating a guy.

But first, Harry´s straight, he has a girlfriend and second, he can’t act for shit

"Honey, nothing is decided yet, just come to the dinner with me tonight and hear what my PR team has to say. And on this way you can promote your band" She said, hoping she could at least take Harry to the dinner tonight.

Harry sighed "No Mom. I’m not going to pretend to be with a boy"

Anne gave him ‘the’ look.

"Mom, you know I’m not homophobic, but I have a girlfriend at the moment" "I know and you know I love Veronica" she said, Harry knew she wasn´t not done yet with her lecture. "Ok, let’s make a deal, You'll go to the dinner tonight with me and I will let you go on that vacation with Niall, Liam and Zayn"

Harry´s eyes lit up "Are you serious?" His eyes started to sparke and a big grin built over his lips.

Harry had been wanting to go on that trip for a year

"Ok, Deal!" Harry agreed and his Mom giggled. "Then go shower, I will lay your blazer in your room" She kissed her son´s head and left the room.

Harry quick walked into the bathroom to get ready for the dinner.

-

The dinner was just like how Harry had expected it. His Mom was chatting with two men and a woman about the deal.

They were in a fancy resteraunt and Harry had ordered fries, which was a mistake. He wasn’t allowed to eat them with his fingers so Harry had to pick them up with his fork and shove them somehow into his mouth.

He had a really long frie on his fork, and no matter how he had turned the fork or how wide he had opened his mouth, it wouldn’t go in there.

Harry sighed.

His Mom and her PR team were too busy to notice.

Harry then heared a chuckle from a couple tables next to him and turned around. A boy with pearl blue eyes and his smile so big that it met his eyes was looking at him.

The boy held his knife a little bit further up and made a cutting motion.

Harry got it. Smart. Well, not really he should have thought about it himself. Harry chuckled and mouthed a thanks over, the other boy just smiled back and Harry turned around to face his plate again to cut the frie in half. That made it much easier to eat.

“What do you think Harry?” Harry wasn't paying attention and just nodded “Yeah, sounds great” he said and put the other half of the frie on his fork to eat it.

“Great. So I will make sure you will meet Louis, the actor, or your called boyfriend on the weekend. We will give you more details on your performances with your band as soon as possible” The woman said.

Harry let his fork drop.

Did he just agree to that?

“What?” was all he got out. He was shocked and stared at them while the three people got up off their chairs.

“Don’t worry. Louis is such a nice lad. You’ll two get along great” One of the men said.

“I- I” was all Harry got out.

“It was great finding a common with you. We’ll see us soon” The woman said before all three of the business people left.

“Thank you so much” Harry´s Mom said and smiled at him. “I owe you something” She added. “Mom no. I didn’t listen, I just-” She started to giggle “Too late honey” She grinned. “let’s go home” She said and got up herself and Harry followed her.

-

How should Harry explain to his girlfriend that he had to date a guy for his Mom´s PR?

-

The next day, it was Thursday, Harry met Veronica during lunch and told her about everything.

“But this is not going to changed anything between us, will it?” She asked and made a hand motion between him and her.

Harry shrugged “Well, they said I have to break up with you where eye and ear witnesses are but that doesn’t mean we have to break up for real” Harry said and eyed his half eaten sandwich infront of him before he looked up

Victoria nodded “I don’t want to lose you” She said and interwined their fingers. Harry smiled towards her. “Me neither” Harry said and caressed the back of her hand with his thumb before he kissed her.

-

The day went by fast.

After Harry had gotten home, his Mom called him into the kitchen

“What’s up Mom” He greeted her. “Hey Honey, Derek called me the PR guy and he said you should break up with Veronica tomorrow" She said. Harry could tell that she wasn´t so pleased about this part either.

Harry nodded and bit his lip “Alrighty” He sighed and turned around.

“Hey, that doesn’t mean you two can’t see each other anymore” Anne said.

“Yes, you are right. I’m off to band rehearse. See ya Mom” Harry said and looked over his shoulder to smile at his Mom before he left.

-

As soon as Harry had greeted the boys, he told them about the plan.

Zayn chuckled “You and gay, sorry but that’s kinda funny”

Liam joined him “At least we’ll get some gigs out of it” he said.

Harry nodded. “That’s the only good thing about it” he agreed with Liam.

“Maybe the other dude is, you know, not too ugly” Niall said cheerful

Harry nodded “I hope so” he said.

“I honestly can’t wait to meet your new boyfriend” Zayn teased Harry. “Maybe he is a nice lad and funny to be around” Niall added and Harry rolled his eyes.

Niall´s always so optimistic

“As long as I don’t have to snog him in public and shit, I guess It’ll be fine. It’ll be just hand holding I guess" Harry said.

-

The next day in school, Harry met with Veronica and told her about the break up. They decided to do it naturally on the lunch table.

Once they all sat in the cafeteria,  Harry felt awkward. He was sitting with Veronica, Liam, Niall and Zayn but also the other students were close enough to hear what they were talking about.

“Veronica..” Harry started and she looked to him. “You know like…we have been dating for a while now and like..i really liked it but maybe we should be able to meet others?” Harry said in the worst convincing tone ever.

Everyone around them turned around to look at them. Harry turned around aswell “What!? Go and keep eating” He said pissed and looked back to Veronica. She nodded.

“Yeah, I think that would be good” She said and everyone around them started to pass it on, that the couple that had been together for almost one year had broken up.

Harry sighed and started to unpack his sandwich which he didn't take a bite off, he wasn't hungry anymore.

During the last classes a lot of girls came to Harry to ask if it was true what they had heard. He bit his lip and nodded and asked them nicley to leave him alone.

-

As Harry came home that day, his Mom had told him that he will meet Louis tomorrow. Tomorrow was Saturday so he had to cancel band rehearse.

Harry laid awake the whole night.

What wasgoing to happen tomorrow?  
Is he…ugly? A nerd? A bad boy with a leather jacket?   
Is he sentensive? Is he nice or a douche bag?   
Does he like to play video games or is he more into poems?   
But what if he is gay? Or Bi? What if he ends up having a crush on him? But the scarest thought for Harry was, what if he starts to like him? What if he will find out something about himself that he doesn´t know yet.   
What if _he_ will get the crush on the other boy?

-

Anne woke Harry up at 9am. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth.

They were meeting for breakfast and then Harry will spend the rest of the day with Louis so they could get to know each other.

To say Harry was nervous and scared was an understatement. He was terrified.

Once Harry had dressed himself and said a few encouraging words to himself into the mirror, he walked down the stairs to be greeted by his Mom with a happy smile on her lips.

“Hey Honey, are you ready?” She asked. “No” Harry groaned. She smiled at her son, she knew he was nervous.

“Honey, you’ll be fine. We won’t leave you alone during breakfast” She tried to calm Harry down.

Harry´s phone buzzed in his pants, it was a message from Veronica ´Hey pouh, you can do it! Don’t worry it’ll be fine. Just come over when you are done. I love you´ Harry sent her quick an answer back and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

Harry followed his Mom to the car, the drive was about 15 minutes. Anne then stopped the car infront of a house in the middle of the woods “So, let’s go” She cheered.

Harry sighed, but followed his Mom out of the car and into the house. Once they had entered, a big man walked them to a room and knocked on a door. The door opened just a second after. Harry and his Mom were greeted by another big guy who let them in.

“Hey, there is the guy with the frie” Harry heard an unkown voice somewhere in the room. He let his eyes wander through the living room. They froze at the couch.

There was that guy from the other day in the resteraunt.

Harry glanced at the TV and saw the other guy was playing mario kart, but he had paused it. The boy then got up and came over to Anne and Harry and held his hand out

“I’m Louis” A big smile was all over his face. “You actually write L-O-U-I-S but you pronounce it Loueh though” He chuckled as he eyed Harry´s Mom and then Harry.

Harry glanced up to his Mom, not knowing what to do, the boy had his hand fallen back down to his side again as he noticed Harry wasn't going to shake it.

Harry felt bad for a moment but the boy, Louis, didn't seem to mind since the smile stayed on his face. Anne patted Harry´s shoulder to encourage him to say something

“I’m Harry” Harry looked up and tried to smile through the nervousness which had taken over and left his mind blank.

“Let’s go and eat breakfast, I’m starving. I wasn’t allowed to eat before you would arrive” Louis pointed out and chuckled “That’s nice of you Louis that you waited” Anne answered and started to push her son after Louis.

“Tim, my manager, his plane got delayed last minute, he will be here later” Louis informed.

Anne nodded and the three sat down at the table to eat.

Harry just stared on his plate and ate in silence. He felt uncomfortable.

His Mom though didn't seem to care at all and chatted with Louis about everything and nothing.

-

After breakfast, Harry and Louis sat down on the couch. This was the cue for Harry´s Mom to leave.

“So honey, I gotta go, I have to do some grocery shopping” she said. Harry nodded. “Ok” he said quiet. “See ya in a bit” She said to Harry, then she looked to Louis “Have fun you two” She smiled once more before she left.  
  
Harry started to play with the sleeve of his shirt once he had heard the door fall shut. The big guy was still standing next to the door, but he didn't seem to care about the two boys on the couch, since he was on his phone, not looking up once, probably playing candy crush or some other game to make the time go by faster, Harry thought.

“This is your first PR stunt?” Louis asked and looked to Harry.

Harry nodded and looked up, their eyes met.

“Don’t worry. It’s not that bad. The whole thing might seem terrifying right now but I’m a nice lad so don’t worry” Louis smiled gentle at Harry. “So, tell me about yourself, what is your favorite band?” He asked to avoid awkard silence.

Louis knew Harry was nervous, so he gave him enough time to answer him.

After the first few questions, Harry started to relax. Surprisingly they had a lot in common. For example, they both liked The Script, they both loved to sing and to have a chill x-box afternoon.

Harry though, had this one question in my mind for a while now, but he didn’t want to ask, not yet.

“Do you wanna play mario kart?” Louis asked then once they had talked about everything you could ask a stranger to see if you could become friends with them. And Harry totally could imagine Louis becoming a really good friend of his. If they weren´t already.

Harry nodded to answer Louis´ question and took a controller off the table infront of them. They played for a while and Harry started to enjoy every second of it.

Harry´s phone buzzed and Louis paused the game, the curly haired boy gave the other one a thankful smile.

“Hey pouh how is it?” Veronica had texted him and Harry sent an answer back.

“Who is it?” Louis asked curious “My girlfriend..well kind of girlfriend” Harry said while his eyes were focused on the screen while his thumbs jumbed over the phone´s touchscreen.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Harry asked back while he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

Louis looked to Harry. “Really?” He asked with humour in his voice.

“What?” Harry asked confused, not being sure what Louis meant.

“I thought it is obvious” Louis chuckled.

“What?” Harry asked again.

Louis laughed. “I’m gay”

Harry bit his lips “Oh, sorry” he suddenly felt unsure and looked down.

“Don’t appologize” He smiled. “I bet I will beat you in another round in mario kart” He teased to change the subject, which Harry was happy about.

“No, you won’t” Harry shot back and they played another round. 

Louis beat Harry again.

“Ha!” Louis got up and danced stupidly infront of Harry while he was shaking his ass. Harry laughed and he was sure he heard the guy at the door chuckle too

“You are such an Idiot” Harry pushed Louis playfully.

“I will beat you one day. Just wait” Harry threaded with a smile.

Louis laughed more “Not in this life Haz” He looked at Harry and sat back down.

The door opened “Hey Louis” A tall guy said and looked to Harry “Hey Harry, I’m Tim” He added “Hey” Harry said back and shook his hand once the guy reached out with his.

“So, you two are becoming friends?” He asked Louis and Harry. The two nodded, he didn't seem to believe them though because he looked to the security guard who nodded with a smile

“Great” Tim clapped into his hands, looking now statisfied with the answer.

“We will make your relationship public on Tuesay, since Harry has on School on Wednesday due to a teachers day” Tim looked to Louis and Harry.

Harry swallowed hard “Tuesday? That is in two days” He repeated. He didn't know it would go this fast, he thought Louis and him would get a couple more weeks to get to know each other better, Harry figured he was wrong.

Tim nodded “Justin Bieber has a BBQ on Tuesday and you two are invited” He said.

Harry looked down “Oh” he said quiet and Louis laid comforting his hand on his shoulder.

“It’ll be fine. I promise” Louis reassured the other boy.

“You don’t even have to kiss. Just a little bit, you know, hand holding, sneaky looks at each other” Tim said and looked to Louis and continued “And maybe once in a while a kiss on the cheek” Tim finished.

Louis nodded.

“Oh god” Harry hit his face in his hands. Tim and Louis chuckled.

“Oh, and Harry. The media will find your girlfriend so she should tell them that she knew you were gay and that you were in a relationship with Louis. You just didn’t want anyone to know because you wanted to figure it out on your own and stuff like that” Tim added.

Harry nodded.  “Ok”  
  
Tim  then got a camera out and smirked.

Harry looked to him and raised one eyebrow, expecting the worst “For what the camera?” He asked.

“I will take some cuddling pictures of you to leak them tomorrow so everyone can prepare for the big thing on Tuesday” Tim said calm.

Harry let out a dissaprovel sound, but no one seemed to pay attention to him since Louis scooted closer to him and Tim took a look through the camera “Ok guys, let’s show me what you got” He said.

Harry looked awkward to the ground and Louis chuckled “Don’t be so shy now” Louis pulled Harry closer to himself.

“Harry, come on, you look like you are a chicken who knows it’s going to be a McChicken any second” Tim chuckled behind the camera.

Louis started to tickle Harry from the side which caused the other boy to chuckle, then a flash light was going off and Harry blushed.

“That was mean” Harry pouted and looked down.

“This is how it goes” Tim said.

“Now Harry, lay your head on Louis shoulder then I’ll call your Mom and you can go home” Tim said and Harry slowy laid his head down on Louis small shoulder.

Harry felt Louis chuckling and holding on closer to him.

“Harry, relax, I’m not going to bite you” Louis said with an hearable smirk in his voice. Harry blushed “Who knows” Harry said. “Idiot” Louis said and chuckled which caused Harry to chuckle too. In that moment the flash went off once again.

Harry sat up straight again and Louis took his arm back to himself. The door opened again and Harry´s Mom walked in.

“Hey Anne, you have missed out the best part of today” Tim chuckled while shaking Anne´s hand ” I did? What a shame” She looked amused to her son who blushed.

“How did he do?” Anne turned to face Tim. “Alright for the first time. Though he needs to relax more but I think it’ll be fine” Tim smiled at Harry. “Great” Harry´s Mom gave him a motherly smile.

“Harry, let’s go” She waved him over to herself. Harry got up. “Was nice meeting you Louis, see ya tomorrow” Harry said and looked to the boy “Nice meeting you too, See ya, _boyfriend_ ” He teased and Harry shook his head and blushed “Shut up” he said and everyone laughed.

“Anne, on Tuesday at 7pm here” Tim made eye contact with Anne one more time before they left.

After Harry was at Veronicas to tell her the news, he got home to pizza for dinner.  
  
-

On Monday in school Harry was with Niall, Liam and Zayn in the bandroom during lunch to practice, well, Harry thought they were going to practice but the boys had something else in mind.

“So, tell us” Liam beamed with curiousness like the others.

“Oh guys, please can we practice” Harry pleaded.

“No” Zayn chuckled

“Tell us, how did it go” Niall pushed

“Well, good I guess. We had breakfast, then we played mario kart then we had to take ‘coupley’ pictures for today and Tomorrow evening I have to go with Louis to Justin Bieber´s BBQ” Harry blushed and hoped this was enough infromation so they could start practicing now.

The boys fell in a fit of giggles. Yes, giggles, they were idiots, Harry hated them. sometimes.

“Guys, a little bit more support, please” Harry begged and tried to win Liam over as he pouted.

“Show us the pictures” Niall chuckled.

Harry shook his head “I don’t have them” Sadly his phone buzzed, his Mom had sent him a message with two pictures attached. ´Hey Honey, here is the artice. Good job with the pics :**´

Harry sighed and Liam quick took the phone out of his friend´s hand

“Awww” He teased Harry and showed the phone to the others. Harry rolled his eyes and prayed lunch will be over soon

“You two actually do look cute” Niall pointed out. The three boys stopped and looked at him with an raised eyebrow.

-

Anne dropped her son off, at the building where Harry and Louis met on Sunday, the next day.

A big black limo was already waiting infront of the house.

Anne and Harry got out of the car and walked towards Tim who talked to some person on the phone. Once they were in earshot of him he hung up and payed all his attention to them

“Hey , you look great Harry” Tim smiled and then looked to his Mom “Anne, is it ok if Harry would sleep in the hotel?” Anne nodded “Sure”

“But I have band rehearse since it is an off day” Harry protested “Sorry, next week you will have time” Tim said with not even a sight of being sorry. Harry sighed and sat down into the limo.

“Hey” Louis greeted him. “Hey” Harry said back and sat down. “Are you excited?” Louis asked. Harry shook his head.

“I’m nervous and scared and I think I’m getting sick” Harry answered and Louis chuckled “You’ll be fine. Just try to relax, I’ll do anything that we have to do to look like in a relationship. Just play along” Louis laid his head against the headrest and closed his eyes.

“Alrighty” Harry said more to myself than to Louis and the car started moving. “Have you met Justin Bieber before?” Harry asked him to fill the silence and to not think about what is going to happen in just a couple of minutes. Louis nodded and looked to me “Once, he is a nice lad” 

Too soon the car stopped and the door opened. Harry saw the flashes from a million cameras and looked scared to Louis. “You’ll be fine. We just have to stop for them to take a couple pictures, then we can go inside” He said and stepped out first so he was facing the cameras with his back and looked at Harry.

Harry's heart started to race, Why was he doing this?

Louis held his hand towards Harry and smiled. Harry took a deep breath in and then took Louis´ hand and got out of the car with his help. Harry heard the car door close and the limo driving away. 

All Harry saw were flashes from cameras, he didn’t even know anymore where up and down was. Louis interwinerd their fingers and started to walk. Once they stopped, Louis turned his head and whispered in Harry´s ear “Next time we will stop I will lay my arm around your waist and kiss your cheek”

“Ok” Harry said with a shaking voice and bit nervous his lip. He hoped this will be over soon. 

Soon they stopped walking again, Harry felt Louis laying his arm around him and then a gentle kiss was pressed to his cheek.

Harry blushed. This picture will be everywhere on the internet in just a couple of seconds.

Finally they entered the house and Harry sighed in relieve. Louis chuckled “Wasn’t that bad, was it?” He asked and looked to Harry. “I can’t see anything. Those stupid flash lights” Harry  rubbed his eyes and Louis chuckled.

“Don’t laugh at me” Harry pouted and gave him a push with my hips.

“Hey Louis” Harry looked to the person whose voice he didn't know yet. Justin Bieber.

“Hey Justin” Louis smiled at him and gave him a bro hug, after he had pulled away Louis laid one arm around Harry.   
“That is Harry. My boyfriend” Louis introduced Harry to Justin “So, Harry and Louis. Sounds nice together” Justin smiled but something in his voice told Harry he just tried to tease him. Succesfully. Harry blushed and looked down.

“How long have you been dating?” Justin asked then. “Two months and counting” Louis answered and held Harry closer. “I’ll get us some drinks, babe, do you want strawberry or peach?” Louis looked at Harry who blushed again

“Strawberry” Harry answered him quiet and Louis chuckled, then he kissed Harry´s  cheek and left.

The curly haired boy stood there awkwardly and heard Justin chuckling. “This is your first PR stunt, isn’t it?” He asked. Harry looked up and nodded. Not even caring that Louis did the past minutes on purpose to embarass him.

Justin chuckled “Don’t worry. Louis is a nice lad. He will take care of you” He smiled. Harry nodded again, unable to say anything to the popstar, luckily Louis came back soon with two drinks.

“Here” Louis handed Harry a drink, he took it with a quiet thanks. Harry already smelled the alcohol. “I’ll leave you two alone. Gotta say hi to the other guests” Justin said. “Was nice meeting you Harry” Justin smiled to Harry and left.

Louis laid his arm around Harry´s waist and walked with him around to introduce Harry to some people. Louis did most of the talking which Harry was really happy about.

After a while they sat down on the couch “So, what do you think of your first celebrety party?” Louis asked. “Well, it’s ok, I guess” Harry stumbled over his words. Louis was close, their legs were touching.

Louis chuckled “Come on, relax. Ok?” The way he smiled kinda did relax Harry, and suddenly the weight against his leg was comforting too. Harry smiled weak back.

“Louis” Harry heard a high pitch voice. There was a girl, her dark hair tied in a bun and make up, a lot of make up. Louis laid his arm around Harry to keep him closer, like he wanted to protect him.

“What do you want Eleanor?” He said pissed. “I thought we were getting back together” She said.

Harry raised confused an eyebrow. Didn’t Louis say he was gay?

Harry looked confused to Louis, but he still was looking at Eleanor, Harry saw him rolling his eyes.

“No. The contrast said two years. And anyways, I’m openly gay for 5 months now and everybody knows we never were real" Louis said.

“Oh really?” She said and sat down on his lap.

“Get off of me Eleanor”

“I know you like me. We were real” She pushed.

Harry started to feel awkward and got up. “I gotta go to the bathroom” He said quick and made his way to find the restroom.

Well, that was weird, Harry thought to himself.

Harry´s phone rang as he opened the door to the bathroom

“Yes?…hey Nialler…no…omg no, I don’t want to see it. This is so awkward. I don’t want to do this anymore” Harry told his friend, he felt helpless. They talked for a while, then Harry hung up and walked back.

Louis was nowhere to be seen so he sat awkwardly somewhere and sipped on a coke.

“Hey Harry” Harry turned around and felt relieved “There you are. I couldn’t find you” Harry said.

“Sorry with earlier” Louis said. “Who was she?” I asked. “Eleanor. I dated her before I came out. Ya’know. She was my beard” He said. Harry nodded, even though he had no idea what Louis was talking about.

After they had a hot dog for dinner which Justin had provided, they went to the dance area. It was a lot fun, they mostly  were just jumping around on the dancefloor like eight year old kids at a wedding, but then a slow song started to blast through the speakers.

Harry blushed, everyone around them started to grab a partner to hold them close. Harry though stared on the floor and blushed more, then he felt Louis´ hands around his neck.

Louis pulled him closer and Harry swallowed hard. “It’s ok” He assured and Harry slowly put his hands on Louis' waist.

Harry felt weird, but for some reason he didn’t feel uncomfortable.

“Hey Harry, relax” Louis whispered into his ear. He started to massage the back of his neck which caused Harry to relaxed immediately into his arms.

Louis chuckled.

“What?” Harry asked. “I just found the spot where I could make you do anything that I want you to” Louis teased with a grin.

“No” Harry groaned back, feeling too exposed that he had found his weak spot.

Louis massaged the same spot again and Harry let out a moan, Louis chuckled and Harry blushed.

“Stop it” Harry said unsure.

“I am. But at least you are relaxed now” Louis said.

They danced until the song finished, then they pulled apart and Louis interwinerd their fingers again and pulled Harry back to the couch.  
  


Louis laid his head down on the taller boy's shoulder and interwinerd their fingers again. Harry tensed up a bit but Louis started to massage the back of his neck again. Once Harry had relaxed again Louis chuckled, liking the power he had over Harry now. “Now I have control over you” He teased. “No you don’t” Harry chuckled.  
  
Louis´ phone rang, he said a quick alright into the speaker and hung up, while he put his phone back into his pocked he got up and looked down to Harry. “Come on Harry, we are going back to the hotel” He said.

Harry was on my feed a second later and pulled Louis towards the door. Louis chuckled as he laid his arm around Harry´s lower back and walked with him outside.

Paparazzies were still there and took pics of them while they got into the car.

“Finally” Harry breathed out and laid his head against the window. “Come on, it wasn’t that bad" Louis said. “Maybe. But I’m tired” Harry yawned and closed his eyes.

-

Half an hour later they walked into the hotel room. Harry laid down on to the bed. Louis chuckled and got his laptop out and Harry heard him laughing.

“What?” Harry asked. “The comments to the pictures today” Louis said while his eyes were still focused on the screen.

“Oh no, I don’t want to know about that” Harry laid his arm over my eyes.

“They call us Larry Stylinson” Louis said.

“What? Why?”

“Because they ship us”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“They think we are cute together”

“Omg” Harry blushed for the 100th time that day. Louis laughed, he really seemed to enjoy himself.

“That’s a good thing” Louis added.

“How about we give them something to talk about?” Louis suggested with a grin.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked confused.

“I have a moan app on my phone” Louis shrugged and unlocked his phone.

Harry looked to him “What!?” Harry asked.

Louis sat down next to Harry on the bed and opened the app and played the first moan. The two boys chuckled like kids.

“Ah Harry” Louis said loud.

Harry tried not to laugh

“Now you” Louis smirked.

“Lou” Harry moaned, feeling uncomfortable for using a nickname.

They saw twitter blowing up from people outside the hotel saying they had heard them moan. Harry and Louis bursted out laughing.

Louis sent out a quick tweet “Great night. Now i need some rest”

The two boys decided to get ready for bed. “There is only one bed in here but I can sleep on the couch if you want me to. I used to always do that when i had to be with Eleanor” Louis pointed out.

Harry chuckled. “Is she so bad?” He asked.

“She is even worse” Louis said and made a hand gesture to underline what he was saying.

“Poor Lou” Harry teased him and chuckled.

“You can sleep on the couch then” Louis said and stuck his tounge out.

Harry laughed. “No, I don’t mind the bed" Harry looked at Louis with a smirk “Good. Because me neither and i sleep naked” Louis chuckled, probably thinking to gross Harry out.

“I sleep naked too” Harry shot back.

Louis chuckled “So, you freak out by taking a picture with me but you don’t mind to sleep naked in a bed with me?” He looked amused.

“I sleep naked all the time with my friends” Harry pointed out.

“Really?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded.

“Well, I’m tired. It’s been a long day” Louis added and stretched himself. Harry nodded in agreement and the two boys stripped off their clothes and laid down in the bed.

“You got tattoos? I didn’t excpect that” Louis said while he shifted in the bed to get comfortable.

“I love tattoos” Harry answered him.

“I want to get a tattoo too”

“Really? Which one?” Harry asked curious.

Louis chuckled. “I have always wanted to have one that guides me to the one I wanna marry. I’m kinda catchy with that” He said.

“I saw one of these kinds in the tattoo studio i always go to, it was a compas pointing to home and pointing into the direction of a ship tattoo which the other guy had. Was cute” Harry said.

Harry´s phone buzzed, a message from Veronica. “Saw the pics from the party lol sorry you have to do that. But what is that about the moans? I hope you both used protection though ;) can we hang out tomorrow? I miss u. Good night sweetypie” Harry chuckled.

“What is so funny?” Louis asked.

“ _Sweetypie_. Don’t you ever dare to say that in public to me” Harry said.

Louis smirked “I so will now, _sweetypie_ ” He teased and laughed.

Harry kicked him under the blanket, which they shared by the way, but Harry didn’t mind. He had shared a bed with the boys all the time so that wasn’t a big deal.

“Hey!” Louis tried to sound offended but the smile gave him away.

Harry quick texted Veronica back and put his phone away.  
  
-

The next day.

Harry got out of the shower and got dressed. As he walked back into the bedroom to get his phone, he saw Louis still twisted in the bed sheets.

Harry had to laugh at the sight. He laughed more as he heard a groan from underneath the blankets.

“You are up” Harry cheered

“No” Louis said grumpy. “Turn the lights off” He added and hid his face under the blanket.

Harry laughed again and pulled the blanket off of him, he totally had forgotten he was naked.

“How dare you” Louis turned around on his tummy to press his face into his pillow so his naked ass was now facing Harry.

“They could have warned me that you are so grumpy in the morning” Harry said.

“Shut up and make me a sandwich” Louis groaned.

Harry chuckled at Louis´ mood. “No”

“If this was a real relationship i would have broken up with you by now” Louis said.    

“Good. Then we have one thing in common” Harry chuckled and watched Louis as he sat up on the bed, he pulled the duvet over his lap.

“What do you mean?” Louis asked offended.

“I would have broken up with you too. You are too grumpy in the morning” Harry said chuckling.

“Well, too bad we can’t break up then” Louis said amused.

Eventually Louis went to shower too and then they ate breakfast.

Tim came into the room. “Good Morning guys”

“Morning” Both said in unision while they finished their cereals.

“Harry. I will drive you two home and then Louis is having lunch with you and your family. You are also meeting Veronica. We told the press that Louis and her already know each other” Tim said and Louis nodded along as it was normal that people tell him what to do, then Harry remembered he is an actor, it was his job.

“What? So what exactly does that mean?” Harry  asked, he wasn´t sure if he understood the plan right.

Louis laid one arm around the other boy. “We are being all lovley dovey infront of your girlfriend” Louis said.

“No, no” Harry said.

“But you have no other choice” Louis said.

“It’ll be fine. All Louis and you have to do is holding hands while Veronica is walking next to you. It’ll just be to the ice shop and back to your house” Tim said.

Harry sighed, knowing he had no say in this.

 

After lunch with Anne, Louis and Harry made their way to Veronica.

“That is gonna be so awkward” Harry said while Louis chuckled and pulled him closer for the paparazies

“It’ll be fine” Louis promised.

They stood infront of Veronica´s door and Harry knocked. She opened the door with a big simle ”Hey” 

“Hey” Harry said back and gave her a big hug, then she hugged Louis.

After they had pulled away Louis took Harry´s hand in his again and interwined their fingers.

“So, let’s go” Veronica said happy.

After they had eaten the ice cream, they went back to Harry´s. As soon as the door closed behind them, Harry pulled Veronica closer to himself to kiss her.

Finally he could be himself again, Harry thought.

Louis chuckled and walked to Harry´s Mom into the living room.

The kiss with Veronica wasn’t that good like Harry had expected it.

“You alright?” She asked nervous and Harry nodded.

“Yes” he pecked her lips again and interwinerd their fingers and follow Louis into the living room.

-

A few days later, it was a Saturday and Harry brought Louis to his Band practice.

Well, Tim had told Harry to take Louis with him but Louis and Harry had said earlier that Louis should come and join them if he wanted to.

They walked with interwined fingers into the old garage where Harry always practiced with his boys.

Paparazzies followed them, like always. Surprisingly Harry got used to it real quickly, the hand holding and the cameras and the kisses to the cheek when it was approbriate.

They entered the building, still holding hands, to Harry´s defense, after almost two weeks hand holding you don’t notice it anymore.

“Hey boys” Harry greeted his friends who he hadn´t seen much lately.

“Hey” They smiled to the couple.

Liam sat behind his drums, Niall played some notes on his guitar and Zayn was on his keyboard putting the right setting on.

“Guys this is Louis” Harry introduced the other boy.

“Yeah, we have heard about you” Liam said while looking to Louis, then he laughed with the others.

“Lou, these are Niall Liam and Zayn” Harry said.

Louis nodded as the curly haired boy pointed to everyone.

“I have heard about you too” Louis said while looking to the others.

A wave of chuckles filled the room.

“Guys, we know you are not dating, you don’t have to hold hands” Niall pointed out and Harry quick took his hand out of Louis´ “So, then,  let’s start” Harry clapped into his hands.

 

“You guys are really good” Louis said after a couple songs. 

“Thanks” Harry smiled

“We have been looking for one more singer though” Liam added.

“I can sing” Louis said.

“Really?” Zayn asked and Louis nodded.

“Then lets try” Niall said excited and looked to Liam to start a beat on the drums.

Harry handed him a microphone and they started to sing.

It sounded really good, actually.

“That was amazing” Niall said too excited

“Your voices went perfect with each other” Liam agreed, just as excited as Niall.

“It really did sound great” Zayn contained his excitement a little bit more than the other two which Harry was thankful for.

“So, I’m in?” Louis asked. "Of course" Harrys said.

After practice all five went out for pizza.

Harry and Louis came home late that day. “Do you wanna sleep here?” Harry asked.

“Yes, that’d be great” Louis said.

Harry lead Louis into the guest room. “You can sleep here if you want” Harry suggested and Louis nodded. “Thank you” He smiled.

“The bathroom is across the hall and if you need anything to drink, you know where the kitchen is” Harry said and Louis nodded “Good night” “Good night”

-

The next morning, Harry got woken up by Louis “Good Morning. Your Mom told me to wake you up” Louis said.

Harry itched tired his eyes. “So, not grumpy today?” Harry teased Louis and chuckled.

“No, the morning is over anyways. And since we had sex yesterday I’m all good” Louis said laying down next to him.

“What? Sex? I would remember that” Harry said sitting up with wide eyes and looked over to Louis.

“Well, our Shippers said so and they are always right” Louis said.

“No, not with that one” Harry chuckled

“It’s 2pm,so  get your ass out of bed and do something with me, I’m bored” Louis pouted and looked to Harry.

Harry chuckled and got up. He threw a fresh shirt on and a pair of black skinny jeans

“Have you had breakfast?” Harry asked and walked out of the room. “No” Louis followed him

“Nandos?” Harry asked and Louis nodded. “Sounds great”

Harry walked towards the door and stopped as he was about to reach the door knob. “But then we have to act like a couple” Harry groaned. Louis shrugged and locked eyes with Harry.

“Well, whatever, at least they'll have something to talk about then” Harry said and shrugged himself. He opened the door and Louis followed him outside.

They interwinerd their fingers as they saw some paparazzies waiting in the next street. It came more naturally the way their hands found each other and tangled themselves together without thinking about it.

“Being an paparazzie must be the borest thing ever” Harry said. “Why?” Louis asked curious “Because all they do 99% of their time is to wait until we get out to stalk us” Harry said.  Louis chuckled “I guess they don’t always get to take pics of hotties like us” Louis said. Harry gave him a friendly push, as they both laughed.

After breakfast they walked into the park. “This is amazing” Louis looked excited around as Harry showed him around.

“Aren’t you from here?” Harry asked and Louis shook his head “Doncaster”

“Then why are you here?”

“I’ll start a movie next week here. And I´ll make some extra pocket money for myself by dating you”

“Wait, you get money for this?” Harry stopped and turned to Louis.

Louis nodded “It’s a job. You get money too” He said.

“Really? My Mom never told me” Harry pouted and Louis chuckled.

“I wouldn’t have told you either, since you are not legal yet, I think she said she’ll put it into yur colloge fund. My Mom did the same with me when I wasn’t legal and had little model jobs or actor jobs” Louis said.

“Have you gone to college?” Harry asked then “Nope. Didn’t have time” Louis said.

They sat down on the gras. “Can I, like, ask you something personal?” Harry feedled with his sleeve. “Sure” Louis smiled.

“When did you notice like, that you are gay” Harry felt himself blush.

Louis chuckled “Since forever”

“Oh” Harry blushed even  more.

Louis chuckled. “I really noticed it first when I was dating Hannah, she was my first girlfriend and it wasn’t feeling right so I ended things and met Lukas”

“Is Lukas your boyfriend?” Harry asked

“No, he was for nearly one year though. Been single for awhile now”

“Well, not for the puplic” Harry pointed out, Louis chuckled.

Harry´s phone rang and he picked up “Hello?…Hey Babe…No, I’m out with Louis…Ok…Yes i will. See ya later”

Harry shoved his phone back into his pocket “How long are you gonna stay?” Harry asked and laid down on the ground, crossing his arms behind his head.

“Three more weeks then I’ll go back home for a couple days, why?” Louis asked.

“Just wondering how long we are gonna have to pretend to be together”

“Well, my agent made me sign a contrast for three years, after that we’ll get either another-”

Harry cut him off “What? Wait. 3 years?” Harry looked shocked to Louis as the other boy bursted out laughing.

Harry pushed him so he fell backwards into the gras, Louis sat back up immediately, still laughing and pushed Harry too.

They started wrestle each other while they couldn´t stop laughing.

“You are such an Idiot” Harry said.

“I know” Louis said and sat down on Harry´s lap while he pressed Harry´s arms gentle to the ground.

“I give up. You win” Harry said. Louis looked down and chuckled. “I always win. Just like at Mario Kart”

“Shut up” Harry couldn’t hide his smile. “Would you mind to get off of me?” Harry said then.

“Nope. It’s kinda comfy, what ya think?” Louis teased.

“Not really” Harry chuckled. “Now, honestly, how long do we have to be boyfriends?” Harry added

“Dunno, my agent said the first contract will expire on the 20th april which is in about 3 months. So, nothing big really”

Harry nodded “I guess I can survive that” He said.

“Then I have to make sure that you won’t”

“There is nothing you can do” Harry chuckled

“My lovely dear, you have never been fucked in the bum, have you?” Louis said.

Harry´s eyes got wide “What? No. Of course not. I wasn’t planning on anyways”

“Well, you should. At least once for experience. It’s the best shit you can feel, trust me” Louis said.

Harry looked at him. “Have you had-” Harry started, he didn’t finish that sentences.

Louis got off of the younger boy and pulled him back up so he was sitting again. Louis sat down infront of him.

“Curly, I was in a relationship for a year, what do you think we were doing? Making flower growns and baking cake?”

Harry shrugged.

“But I’m serious, me as a buttom, you should try it. You don’t have to have sex with someone, your finger is fine or I’ll give you my dildo” Louis suggested

“Well, thank you, but I don’t think that’d be necesarry” Harry said.

“Ok, but just so you know, you can always ask for it” Louis ruffled Harry´s hair.

“I can’t even imagine putting mysef in a girl ya know” Louis sounded disgusted and Harrry blushed and looked down.

“Hold on. You are still a virgin in all, aren’t you?” Louis asked shocked.

Harry looked down “Shut up” he said quiet while he blushed.

“Omg. But you have gotten yourself off, have you” Louis asked.

“Of course” Harry looked up.

“Good” Louis chuckled. “But really? You have never banged Veronica? She looks like she needs it a lot” He added like it was a fact.

Harry looked shocked to Louis.

“Well, I know she had before but she says she is fine” Harry said.

“Why?” Louis asked after a while. “What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Why don’t you want to sleep with her?” Louis asked curious.

Harry shrugged. “I don’t feel the need, like, I’m fine with kisses and a good snog” Harry said.

“Come on Curly, I knew you were innocent, but that much?”

Harry blushed.

“Is there a reason why you don’t want to?” Louis asked. Harry got up to stand on his feed. “Can we go home?” Harry asked hopeful.

“Sure” Louis said. They walked back home and got each a cup of tea.  
  
-

"So, do you want to tell me now why you don’t want to go all the way with her?” Louis asked as they sat down on the coach.

Harry rolled his eyes.

“I’m not leaving you alone until you have told me” Louis said.

"Fine" Harry sighed  “Because I can’t” he whispered then to answer Louis..

“Why?” Louis asked and raised one eyebrow.

“Because I’m scared” Harry admitted even quiter but Louis heard him.

“Why?”

“Can you stop asking why?” Harry asked in a normal tune.

“No, not until you have told me” Louis said

“You are annoying” Harry rolled his eyes.

“I know you want to tell me” Louis said.

Harry laid his head into his palms  while his ellbows rested on his knees.

“Is it because you don’t get hard?” Louis asked careful.

Harry looked to him “No, it’s just, I don’t know, when we tried to go all the way it’s like I can’t breath and it feels wrong and I’m just scared that I’m bad because she had done it before” Harry said half of the truth.

“Curly, this is not because you are scared to be bad” Louis said.

“But then why?” Harry looked helpless to Louis.

“You’ll find out” Louis assured and looked on his phone which had lit up. “I gotta go talk some business with Tim, I’ll be back” Louis said.

“Ok, see ya” Harry said.

Louis gave him a smile and walked out.

Harry grabbed for his keys and made his way to Veronica.

Her Mom let him in and Harry walked into her room

“Hey Babe” He greeted her. She was on her bed and her computer was resting on her lap.

“Sweetypie” She called out and pushed the laptop off of her so she could get up to greet him in a kiss. Harry kissed back.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked pointing to the laptop. “Looking at the pics from the park, they were cute. They even made me jealous a little” She said with a smile. Harry chuckled and followed her to her bed

“No need to be jealous hun” Harry kissed her head. They sat down on her bed and she turned the laptop so the two could see.

Harry chuckled at the pics. The pics were from when they wrestled each other on the grass. It was a fun early afternon with Louis, Harry thought.

“I know that he is gay” Viictoria suddenly pointed out and Harry looked at her

“And?” Harry asked confused.

“I feel like he wants, you know, _you_ ” she said concered.

Harry bursted out laughing. “No, come on, just because he is gay doesn’t mean anything” Harry defended his friend.

“I don’t want to lose you” She said then.

“You won’t”

“proof it”

“What?” Harry asked confused.

“Then show me I won’t lose you”

“What do you mean?”

“I want to go all the way” She said. Harry looked shocked to her. “We have been dating for one year now” She said

“And? The time we were dating was never important for that” Harry said.

“I know. But, I have needs too” Victoria said.

“All of the sudden?” Harry got off the bed angry “Listen, if for you means being in a relationship having sex then I don’t want that” Harry added.

“One day you have to get over your fear. You can’t always run away” She said.

“I’m not running away” Harry said defensive

“You do Harry. And I don’t know why. I thought you trusted me enough for that”

“I trust you”

“Then show me”

Harry sighed. “Veronica, why do we have to fight over something stupid like that?”

“It’s not stupid” She said.

Harry´s phone buzzed and Harry was quite happy about that.

“Hello?…Hey Mom…Ok..Ok…I’ll be home any minute” Harry hung up.

“I gotta go. Some business meeting” Harry said.

Victoria didn’t say anything.

“I’m sorry” Harry said then and kissed her cheek before he left her house.  
  
-

When Harry had gotten home,  he saw Louis and Tim and his Mom in the living room.

“What’s up” Harry said and sat down on the free spot next to Louis. Anne laid her hand down on his shoulder.

“I was talking to Tim he said that the press wants kissing pictures. We can’t push it away any more” She said.

“What” Harry´s eyes got wide.

“But-” Harry cut myself off because he didn’t know what else to say. Harry let his head drop into his palms and sighed. That was the last thing he needed today.

“We decided you could kiss here so we can give them a picture instead of your first kiss being public for the paparazzies. But you two can decide that for yourselves” Tim said before Harry groaned.

“Ok hunny, we’ll leave you to think about it” Harry´s Mom said and left with Tim into the kitchen.

Harry sighed again, he wasn´t in the mood for that right now.

"What happened?” Louis asked and laid his hand on Harry´s back

“Had a fight with Veronica” Harry said.

“About going all the way?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded.

“What did she say?” He asked.

“That I should proof her I wouldn’t leave her and shit” Harry said.

“That’s stupid. That’s not what a relationship should be about” Louis said.

Harry nodded “Exactly”

They were quiet for a few short moments.

“So, about the kiss, I don’t mind, whatever you feel most comfortable with” Louis said.

“Honestly I don’t feel comfortable with that at all” Harry chuckled.

“You’ll be fine. Just like the other times” Louis assured. “Do you want to practice to kiss or what?” He added teasing after Harry hadn't responded him.

Harry poked him in the side. “No, I know how to kiss” He said.

“Well, then, do you think just go out and go for it or should Tim just come in and take a picture?” Louis asked.

“I honestly don’t feel comfortable at all having someone else in the room then, it´s weird” Harry said honest.

“So, you want the first kiss to be in private?” Louis said.

“God that sounds even more weird” Harry felt a blush creeping on his cheeks.

“No, it’s alright. We’ll do it with whatever feels most comfortable for you” Louis laid and smiled.

“It’s alright. It’s just a kiss, nothing you haven’t done” Louis said.

Harry looked up. “I know. But I have never kissed a guy” Harry said.

“Just close your eyes and you won’t even feel the difference” Louis said.

Harry nodded. Louis looked at him like he was waiting for something

“Then close your eyes” Louis said and chuckled.

Harry felt his hands getting sweaty but closed his eyes eventually. Just a couple moments later he felt Louis´ face getting closer, his breath hit his own face and then he felt Louis´ lips on his.

Louis was right, it wasn’t much of an difference. Though he _felt_ a difference. It was better, it felt more right. Harry thought. Harry never thought it could be this good to kiss someone. Maybe Louis was just an amazing kisser. Harry started kiss back. This was so much better than he thought it would be.

Harry pulled back to make it less awkward than it already was.

“See, wasn’t that bad” Louis nuged him. Harry chuckled. “Apparently I’m still alive” Harry said as Louis  ruffled his hair again. “You have done that once already today” Harry pointed out.

“I know, you should get used to it, gonna plan on doing it for a long time” Louis winked.

“Idiot” Harry said. “You have already said that today” Louis looked teasing to Harry. “That’s because you are one” Harry added. “But that’s what you like about me. Don’t you?” Louis said “Who wouldn’t like you?” Harry said back. Louis looked more than statisfied with the answer.

Tim and Anne came back into the living room.

“We are glad you two get along so great” Mom smiled at the two boys on the coach.

“Would have been bad if they didn’t like each other” Tim added with a smile. “So, have you made your decision yet?” He said.

Harry nodded but Louis answered. “We all know that Tim loves to take pictures” He said and Tim nodded, already getting excited “I really do. So you are gonna take the picture?”

Harry nodded.

“Great” Tim said turned the camera on. “Then let’s see what you two lovebirds have got” Tim chuckled with Harry´s Mom

“Shut up Tim” Louis said and rolled amused his eyes.

Harry shared a look with Louis, he gave him a reasuring smile before he leaned in.

Harry just stayed where he was and then the familiar lips were on his again. Harry didn’t move his lips and Louis didn´t either as he noticed. Their lips just laid ontop of each other.

“Come on boys, you are not 10 years with their first kiss show me some action” Tim encouraged them.

Harry then felt Louis’ lips moving and he kissed back.

“That’s better, but Harry, relax more” Tim instructed.

Harry did as told. 

“That’s great. You can stop now” Tim said.

They pulled back and Harry knew he was red all over his face.

“I think we might have a couple good ones” Tim said convinced and looked at the pics with Anne.

“Wanna play mario kart?” Harry asked Louis. The older boy nodded and the two disappeared in Harry´s room.

-

The next day, Anne woke Harry up early. It was a Sunday.

“Honey, i’m sorry to wake you up but some plans have changed" She said.

“What plans?” Harry asked confused

“Louis has to leave today for a couple days for his movie” She said

“And why are you waking me up then?” Harry asked.

“The PR team thinks it’d be a great story if you two would say goodbye” She said calm.

“What do you mean Mom?” Harry asked and looked up to her.

“Louis is in the living room, walk him out to the car and say goodbye” She said.

Harry sighed and got up “Louis said he is getting money for that, do I get money too?” Harry asked his Mom while he put on some clothers.

She nodded. “When do I get that?” Harry asked.

“It’s for your college fund” She smiled and left Harry´s room.

Harry rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
  
-

“Morning sleepy head” Louis greeted the curly haired boy and chuckled.

“I’m so glad I don’t have to see you for a couple days now” Harry teased him.

Louis poked him “Hey, be nicer to your boyfriend” Louis complained

“Nope” Harry said and stuck his tounge out.

Louis chuckled.

Tim came into the living room and told them to go outside now and to say goodbye, since Louis was already behind schedule.

“And don’t forget a kiss that we can sell” Tim added before Louis and Harry walked out of the door.

The two boys walked hand in hand to the car, one of the few paparrizies asked them questions “Harry, how do you think it’s gonna be for 5 days without Louis?”

Harry looked to Louis who shrugged

“It’s not the first time we have been seperated for a couple days, and compared five days to two weeks, five days isn’t that long” Harry said nervous, he hoped it was a good answer

“And we text all the time anyways or facetalk” Louis added and kissed Harry´s cheek for a picture.  
  
They arrived at the car.

”So, I guess I’ll see you on Friday then?” Harry said and Louis nodded.

Louis pulled Harry in for a big hug and Harry hugged back.

As he heard the shutter from the camera going off, Harry burried his face in Louis´ neck. 

Louis pulled back a bit to look Harry into the eyes, then he leaned in and so did Harry.

They met halfway and kissed.

It was like Harry forgot the time when they kissed, too soon someone coughed and made them pull away, Harry blushed.

“Ok, Now let’s go, you two will see each other in only a couple days again” Tim said and got into the car.

Louis followed his mannager and Harry watched the car drive away.

Once Harry couldn't see the car anymore he walked back into the house

“That was a scene Harry” Anne chuckled.

“Shut up” Harry groaned at her for waking him up at 7:30am on a Sunday and walked back upstairs into his room to sleep again.

Later that day Harry met up with his boys.

“So, now you kiss?” Liam asked with a smirk and Harry nodded.

“Could be worse, really” Harry said honest.

“So, you like it?” Zayn had a smirk on his lips.

“Don´t know. He is not a bad kisser” Harry said.

It was quiet for a second.

“You like him” Niall noted then and Harry looked to him.

“No” Harry argued

“Yeah, you do” Liam supported the blond boy.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes hoping they would just leave it, but Harry knew they wouldn't.

“We have seen the pictures from the park, you can’t deny anything young Harold” Zayn said.

“Guys, just because we get on well, and he is gay and we have to pretend we are dating doesn’t mean I like him”

“No, but the way you look at him does” Liam said and Harry sighed once more

"You have no idea how confusing that all is” Harry gave in

“So you are confused, about what?” Niall asked.

“Everything?” Harry said unsure and looked the boys who he had known since kindergarten.

“Do you still love Veronica?" Harry´s eyes moved to Zayn, he took a moment to think about it.

“You hesitated. So you don’t love her and that’s alright” Liam said

“No, it’s not. I just don’t fucking know what to think anymore” Harry said.

“Well then stop thinking and do what you feel” Niall suggested.

Harry groaned.

“Haz, to run away from your feelings doesn’t help” Zayn said worried.

“I’m not running. I just try to figure it out” Harry said.

“There is nothing to figure out. The reason why you never wanted to sleep with Veronica is because it’s not what you want, it’s not what makes you hard and there is nothing you can do about it” Liam said.

“And what does that mean?” Harry asked helpless.

Liam, Zayn and Niall looked at him.

“Do we have to think for you?” Zayn asked and Harry nodded “You always do” Harry said.

The other boys chuckled.

“But there is nothing that we can do for you now” Liam said and laid one arm around Harry.

"I'm so confused, I don't know what to do” Harry sighed and hid his face in Liam's shoulder.

“Actually you just need to end things with Veronica, the rest has done your Mom for you” Zayn saId.

Harry looked to Niall who nodded.

They were right, Harry thought, it wouldn’t be fair towards Veronica.   
  
The boys promised Harry to wait at his house while he was talking to Veronica.

"Hey sweetypie" She hugged him once he entered her room.

Harry hugged her back, she then wanted to kiss him but Harry pushed her back.

She looked up to him confused.

"Listen, I really thought this PR thing would be easier to handle, but it’s not. And it’s so confusing and messing with my feelings that I don’t know what is real or fake or what I want or what I don’t want anymore" Harry blurred out.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked.

"No, it’s just maybe a break until this is over?" Harry said.

Victoria was quiet for a moment. "If that’s what you want?" She asked and locked eyes with him.

Harry nodded "I’m sorry" he added

"I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so angry at you the other day" She apologized

"It’s alright" Harry hugged her.

"We’ll see us tomorrow in school then" Harry smiled and she nodded.

They hugged once more and pulled back, then Harry walked back home.

-

As Harry entered his house he saw that the boys were on the couch with popcorn, ready to have a movie night.

He sat down next to Niall and got lost in the movie which Liam probably had picked.

Harry was in the kitchen getting some snacks when he heard the boys yell his name from the living room

“What?” He asked as he got  back into the living room.

“Louis is in an interview” Niall said and pointed to the TV.

“It’s from earlier today” Liam added.

Interviewer: So, in the movie you are playing a kid in high school who sleps with a lot of girls.  
L: Yes, Indeed. My character is such a player. It’s fun though playing someone who you are not.  
I: I bet. But how is it to make out with all of these girls and get in item with them since you have a boyfriend.  
Louis smile reached his eyes, he chuckeld: Actually it’s more comfortable for me and the girl since I’m not getting hard by touching her boobs. I had been in movies where they had a straight guy getting closer to the girl in the scene and he got a boner immediately. It was really uncomfortable and awkward for both of them. I feel like something like that is for porn and not for a movie with and for teenagers.  
I: So you think they chose you for that role because you are gay?  
L nodded: They only had gay boys audition for that role because of that. You don’t want to put two teenagers through that.   
Louis chuckled  
I: And your boyfriend is not jealous?  
L: I don’t think so. And I know he trusts me just like I trust him so…  
I: How long have you been dating?  
L: 3 months  
I: Congratulations  
L: Thank you  
I: You two really seem happy  
L: We are.  
I: You both really fit together  
Louis blushed: That’s good to hear  
I: Thank you for your time  
L: Thank you

Harry felt three pairs of eyes on me.

“If this guy isn’t getting himself off everyday by thinking of you, shoot me” Niall said

Harry threw a pillow at him. “Shut up Ni”

Harry just had laid down in his bed when he got a message

“Hey Curly, had a couple interviews today, seems like we do a great job haha. They all think we fit together and stuff, how was your day?”

Harry smiled to himself.

“Yes, I saw one interview lol. My Day was ok, broke up with Veronica tho, how was yours?”

“I’m sorry :( why did you break up? Today were just some interviews and meeting the crew, nothing big”

“Didn’t feel right to be with her. It's just confusing lately”

Louis didn’t text him back so Harry put his phone away and closed his eyes. A few minutes later his phone rang.

Who would call him after 12am.

“Hello?”

"Hey”

“Oh, Lou?”

“Yeah, what is confusing?”

“Oh” Is all Harry got out.

“Talk to me, I want to know if I can help you” Louis said worried.

Harry sighed.

“It’s just everything. Being in a relationship with Veronica and then suddenly with you, kind of. It’s just confusing. I don’t know” Harry said.

“You know when you want to talk about it, you can talk to me”

Harry didn’t respond at first. “You know, I don’t know what is right or not anymore. Or what is real or not”

“Then stop thinking” Louis said.

Harry sighed.

“Just do what makes you feel good and happy”

“But I don’t know what does” Harry sighed.

“You do" Louis said.

“You were right” Harry said after a short break.

“About what?” Louis asked confused.

“That what you said at the park, you know, with why I don’t want to go all the way with her” Harry said.

“Ah” Louis said understanding. “It’s alright”

Harry felt the comforting smile in Louis' voice

“I kept telling me that it’s because I’m scared or nervous or not ready” Harry said honest.

“But it’s not” Louis finished for him.

Harry nodded. “Thank you” he said.

“You are welcome Curly. But now you need to go to bed. You have school tomorrow”

“And you have to work” Harry added.

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face  
  
-

The last few days were long. Harry kinda missed Louis a little bit too much for his liking. The other boys knew but left Harry alone with it which he was really happy about.

Harry was staring at the clock, three more minutes until he could go home and see Louis again. The last minutes felt like an enternity. Finally the school bell went off and Harry put all of his stuff into his bag and hurried outside.

The sun was out and shone right into his face. He heard Niall call after him and turned around.

“Yeah Nialler?” Harry asked.

Niall chuckled, knowing exactly why Harry was so happy. “You forgot your phone” the blond boy said with a smile.

“Thanks Niall” Harry took his phone from him

“I’ll see ya tomorrow bro” Harry said and smiled. They hugged once more and then Niall walked away.

Harry was about to walk away too, when he spotted a small figure with sunglasses and a bright familiar smile that disappeared behind the sunglasses and probably reached the eyes.

The figure took the glasses off.

Louis.

Harry walked over to him, not making it too obvious how much he had missed him.

“You could show more happieness to see your boyfriend, you know” Louis teased.

Harry chuckled “But what if I’m not happy?” he smirked.

“Well, then you can walk home” Louis said.

Harry chuckled and hugged him “No, I have missed you my lovely _boyfriend_ ” Harry said.

Louis chuckled and pressed himself closer to Harry. They pulled back a bit so they could kiss for the camera who kept taking pictures of them.

“Now get into the car, you are a busy man today” Louis said and opened the car door for Harry to get in.

Louis climbed into the drivers seat next to Harry and started to drive.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked.

“Wendy's and then Tim wants us to go out for a walk” Louis said.

“Sounds great” Harry said and rested his head against the head rest and enjoyed that Louis was back.

“How are you doing?” Louis asked with an undertone

“Great” Harry smiled.

“No, be honest, are you still confused?”

“Not at the moment, really. I’m fine”

“Ok"

-

After uncountable pictures while they had lunch and were in the park for a walk they finally got home.

“Dinner is almost ready” Anne called from the kitchen.

Harry and Louis followed her voice.

“Oh hey Louis” Harry's Mom greeted him. “You wanna have dinner with us?” She asked

“Yes, please” Louis smiled.

Harry and Louis sat down at the table.

“How was your day? Did you catch up on everything?” Anne asked while she steered the pasta.

“Yes, we have” Harry said.

“Oh and Harry you can tell your boys that next Sunday you have your first performance in a pub near by” She said.

“Really?” Harry jumbed up excited “Omg that is so cool” He added and started dancing like an idiot and Louis and his Mom laughed at him.

Harry blushed and sat down back down.

“Shut up” Harry said and looked down on the table.

-

After dinner, Harry and Louis helped Anne to clean the dishes and then the two watched a movie.

“Harry, I’m going out today. Louis make sure he gets atleast 4 hours of sleep alright?” Harry´s Mom said.

“Alrighty” Louis grinned and chuckled “I´ll even read a good night story for him” Louis said.

Harry´s Mom giggled “Have fun you two” She said then and left.

When the movie was finished Harry got up.

“I have to finish an assignment, feel free to watch TV or play xbox or do whatever you want” Harry said to Louis.

“Ok, have fun” Louis chuckled

“I won’t, trust me” Harry said and threw a pillow at Louis before he walked out of the room.

15 minutes later Louis followed Harry into his room. “It’s boring watching TV alone” He pouted and looked over Harry´s shoulder who sat on his table.

“Watching TV is better than to write an paper essay about how a plant works” Harry said.

Louis let his eyes go over the paper to read what Harry had written. “A plant does this thing where it uses sun for something so it does that thing that is important for us to live” Louis read and chuckled

“Didn’t you listen what the teacher said?” He asked.

“No, I zooned out that second the teacher said ‘The plant’” Harry admitted.

“Well, then it’s your lucky day because I had an A in that test” Louis said proud.

Louis did know a lot. And he also smelt good. And his voice was- Stop. Harry told himself, he needed to concentrate on _what_ Louis was saying. 

After they had finished, Louis grabbed a piece of paper he saw laying on the desk. “What is that?” Louis asked and read what it said on the first side

“Forbidden love, by Lilly H.  Tino: I know-”

Harry cut him off and took the paper out of Louis´ hand.

“That’s from a girl in theater, she wrote a short play with 2 boys falling in love who aren’t allowed to see each other because of their parents. She has a guy in her class who is gay too but they couldn’t find another guy doing it since they have to kiss, so she asked me. She is getting an important grade for it so I said I will look at it” Harry explained.

“That’s cool. Are you going to do it?” Louis asked excited.

“I don’t know” Harry shrugged

“Of course you are doing it” Louis said and took the paper to himself again and looked at it.

“Do you know your lines yet?”

“Nope, I’m really bad at that and I haven´t even agreed doing it” Harry said.

Louis chuckled “Who would you be?” Louis asked.

“Max”

“Ok, then let’s do this" Louis cheered.

Louis helped Harry to memorize the lines. After 30 minutes he knew them.

“Ok, now let’s try this” Louis said excited.

“What?”

“Let’s go through this all”

“But we already have like 3 times”

“No, I mean, acting. That’s the best part about it” He stood now infront of Harry, while Harry still laid on the bed.

“No” Harry pleaded “I’m tired”

“Oh shut up, come on” Louis pulled Harry up on his hand. “It’s not like we haven’t done what the actors have to do” He said.

Harry sighed and got up. “Fine, but only one time"

They sat down next to each other, like it said on the script.

L: I know it is hard, but we can go through that  
H: Maybe you can, but not me  
L: Of course you can, I feel like you just don’t want to  
H: Don’t talk shit, you know I love you  
L: Then we can go through that, together  
H: You say it, like it is easy, but it’s not.  
L: I never said it’d be easy, but I know why I’m doing this, I do this for you, for us. Because I don’t want to lose you. I love you  
H: I never said I will leave you  
L: Maybe you didn’t but that’s what will happen if you let them win. If you give up.

*Drama break*

L:If you give up on us.  
H: I don’t want to give up.  
L: Me neither. *takes H hand, interwinderns them*  
H: *gets closer and lays head on his shoulder*  
L: I know we can do that. Together.  
H: Ok. I will try. For us. *looks up*  
L: *kisses him*  
H: *kisses back*

They kissed for a little bit longer than they were suppost to, but well, Louis was a good kisser and Harry liked it.

They pulled back at the same time, due to breathing.

“See, you did a great job. You are an good actor, I don’t know why everyone told me you were bad at it” Louis said and almost sounded a little bit offended.

Harry shrugged. “I guess it depends on with who I have to act” Harry said.

“That’s true. But if you can do it with one then you can do it with everyone” Louis said.

Harry got up “You want a drink?” He asked.

“Yes, please” Louis said and the two walked downstairs to grab a coke.

They walked back up into Harry´s room.

“Did you actually shoot anything while you were gone?” Harry asked curious.

“Yes, kind of, we just did some takes to try some things out, Usually none of those are getting into the movie though” Louis said.

“Oh. How many movies have you done?” Harry asked.

“This is my 5th one but my first one where I’m one of the main characteres. In the first one I was a sidekik and didn’t have any line, in the 2nd and 3rd I had like 3 scenes where I had to talk and in the 4th I was a sidekik again” Louis said.

“That’s so cool. How is it to see youself on the big screen?” Harry asked.

“It’s amazing. That’s one of the reasons why I do this. You know, it’s hard to be gone from home for so long but after the first week or two your crew from the movie is becoming your family, so it’s alright”

“Will you invite me for the premiere for this movie?” Harry asked excited.

Louis chuckled “I guess we will go there together anyways, you know, as a ‘couple’”

“Oh”

Louis poked him teasing

“On Sunday next week, when we have the performance with the band, will you sing that one song that we did the other week or was that just for fun for you?” Harry asked.

Louis shrugged “I don’t know”

“Because the other boys loved it. If you would come to the other practices too maybe you could sing more songs” Harry said.

“I don’t really have time. There are a couple things I have to do now before the actual shooting starts from the movie” Louis said.

“Oh, Ok”

“But I guess I could come for one day and practice the same song song a few more times, that’d be fine”

Harry nodded “Ok, We will practice tomorrow, do you have time?”

“Nope, sorry. Only got today off because of you”

“Then when would you have time?” Harry asked.

Louis got a calender out and skipt through it “Next Tuesday, from 12 until 12:45 I’m free” “Well, We are in school, but we have lunch break during that time. But we usually go to the bandroom anyways to practice, you could come then”

Louis nodded “Ok, sounds great” He said and noted it down.

“There are a lot of things in your calender” Harry said as he looked over the red and blue marks in it.

“I know. I’m a busy man” Louis said.

Harry poked him “Oh, yeah, so busy that you have to note down when you spent some time with your boyfriend” Harry said offended.

“Are you getting jealous already?” Louis teased and chuckled.

Harry chuckled too.

“You know, actually, I feel like getting into a PR relationship is really relaxing, I have many wholes in my schedule which are for when I spent time with you, and it’s like a nice break or day off. I even will get in a couple weeks a few days off so we can go camping” Louis said.

“Really? Cool, a free trip” Harry said exciting.

“Exactly”

“You know, I was yelling at my Mom for even asking me doing that for her, and then at the dínner I wasn’t even listening and just nodded and said yes, I didn’t even know that I was agreeing to do it. But now, hell, I would do it again, but only if it was with you” Harry said.

“Aw, that was nice” Louis said touching

“I know” Harry said and they laughed.

“So, that’s why you were in that resteraunt?” Louis asked then and Harry nodded

“Yep. But that damn frie got all my attention” Harry chuckled.

“I saw it. You weren’t really that smart” Louis chuckled.

“Why were you at the resteraunt though?”

“Just had dinner because I arrived that day and was hungry” Louis shrugged.

They talked long into the night.

Harry yawned, he didn’t know what time it was until he turned around to look at his clock.

“Damn, we have nearly three in the morning” Harry rubbed tired his eyes “I guess I’ll go to sleep” He added.

“Yeah me too”

“Where do you stay?” Harry asked.

“I have a hotel room which is being paid by the movie people. But I haven’t been in there much”

“Why?”

“Because I could stay here. And I honestly prefer that to stay in a house other than an empty hotel room”

“My Mom put some things into the guest room, but you also could just stay here if you don’t mind. I don’t care” Harry said.

“Ok, then I’m gonna stay” Louis said.

Harry smiled, he felt giddy and happy that Louis was staying here, in his bed “Good night” “Good night”

-

Too soon Harry's alarm started to ring. Harry sighed and turned it off. Louis was still sleeping and a smile built on Harry´s lips. He wished he could go back to sleep but life didn´t bear with him.

He got up and changed quick then he walked downstairs. His Mom was already at the table with 2 mugs of tea “Morning Mom” Harry greeted his Mom with a smile

“Good morning hunny, how did you sleep?”

“Great”

“Yeah, I saw” She smiled.

Harry blushed “It was late we just fell asleep, not a big deal” He said, he felt like he had to defend himself.

“You don’t have to defend yourself, it’s alright” Anne said. Harry nodded and made him a sandwich.

In school Harry told the boys about the performace and that Louis will practice with them during lunch next Tuesday. 

-

The last days until the performance went like a rollercoaster. When Louis was with Harry, the time flew by and when Louis was gone, Harry felt like the time wouldn’t move at all.

Finally it was Sunday, which meant their first performance in a real pub. And the best thing was that Louis was here, in the first row with a shirt saying “The white eskimos" which was the band´s name on the front and on the back it said “HAROLD IS MINE” And he even made a sign which said “I LOVE YOU HARRY and the others” ‘and the others’ were written so small that you actually couldn’t read it but he had showed the boys the sign with all of his pride on Tuesday´s rehearse.

They played three songs and for the first one Louis came on stage too to sing with them. Of course the people took more pictures of Louis since he was kind of an celebrity but it was alright, he turned around a couple times and point to Harry to show everyone that Harry his.

Harry turned around to look to the boys who laughed and. Louis was such an Idiot  sometimes.

After the performance they went backstage and hugged each other. They had so much fun and couldn´t wait to do again.

They left the pub and ran screaming down the streets to get home. They didn’t care that others would probably be asleep by now, but they had so much adrenalin that they just had to do something to get rid of it.

They celebrated at Harry's for a while until the boys left and Louis and Harry fell dead onto the couch.

“I could sleep for the rest of my life, I’m so tired” Harry said.

“I haven’t been this tired since I got fucked the last time” Louis said.

Harry looked at him “Well” was all he said. “I wish I could join you in that one but I can’t” Harry said.

“Do you want to?”

“What?”

“Do you want, you know, have sex?”

“Oh, no, I don’t think so”

“If you are curious just tell me. I’m more than happy to help you out” Louis said.

“No, I just don’t want to sleep with someone because I want to, I at least need to like them” Harry said.

“You like me, don’t you” Louis asked offended

“But not in that way you idiot” Harry threw a pillow at him and Louis chuckled “But the world thinks so” Louis grinned

“You are right, they do”

“I want to” Louis said then.

“You want what?” Harry asked confused.

“To fuck you”

"What?” Harry looked shocked to Louis.

Louis chuckled “You are hot” He said serious.

Harry blushed “Oh”

“And you are a great kisser, they say a good kisser is good giving head” Louis said.

Harry blushed more even though he could see Louis´ teasing in his eyes

“Oh shut up Lou” Harry said.

“Do you think I’m good a kisser?” Louis asked curious.

Harry looked down. “I think so”

“You think so?” Louis repeated.

Harry nodded “Ok, you are a good kisser” He gave in and locked eyes with Louis.

Louis smiled at him “Thanks”

It was awkward for a few short momens.

“So you really had, like, a dick in your bum?” Harry asked quiet and Louis chuckled

“Yep”

“But that must hurt” Harry said

“Well, it kind of does but you don’t really feel the hurt until after it. And I mean, you don’t just push that dick in that ass you stretch it first and most of the guys have done it  before their first time”

“Oh”

Louis chuckled and Harry got redder.

“You want me to show you?” Louis suggested.

“No, no, I’m good”

-

The next few days it hunted Harry, it made him curious on how it would feel to have something shoved up your ass.

Louis was gone to shoot his movie and his Mom said she will be gone from Saturday to Sunday because of some interviews and a new audition.

So Harry had tried it out, and Louis was right. It did hurt but it was alright.

It was Sunday morning. Tonight Harry´s Mom will be back. Harry laid in bed as it rang at the door. He got up with a groan and opened.

“SURPISE”

Louis. Who else would stay in sunglasses and a beanie with a big pizza infront of Harry´s door at 9:30 in the morning.

“Hey Louis” Harry said with no emotion to tease him. He looked around, no paparrazies were to be seen.

“And, do you know what the surpise is?” Louis asked excited

“The pizza?” Harry asked and leaned against the door. It felt great to stay at the door without cameras taking pictures of you.

“It’s part of it, but not really” Louis smiled big.

“Mhm, is it the sunglasses?” Harry teased and took them from his face and put them on himself.

“No” Louis pouted.

“Me. Hello” He pointed to himself

Harry chuckled “I will take the pizza then, alright?” Harry teased

“You already took my sunglasses” Louis pouted.

“Did you eat a pout frog this morning for breakfast?” Harry asked amused.

“No, actually, I didn’t have anything for breakfast, the pizza was it going to be but I thought, hey why not spent your random free day with your new friend who is bored at home anyways” Louis said.

“Friend? We are not dating today?” Harry chuckled “Nope, it didn’t say in my calender today that I have to spent time with my boyfriend so I’m just gonna hang out with you, my new friend”

“Who said we are friends though?” Harry teased.

Louis started to stamb on the ground like a little kid “Hazza let me in and let’s have pizza” He said.

Harry opened the door wider with a smile. He loved messing with Louis.

“Thanks Curly, how nice of you letting me in” Louis said and kissed Harry´s cheek after he had entered the house.

Harry chuckled.

Louis took the sunglasses off of Harry´s nose. “Those had costed 50 bucks” He said and Harry closed the door behind him.

They walked into Harry´s room and laid down on the bed and started to eat the pizza

“So you have off today?” Harry asked.

“Yes, there were last minute changes, some actor had to leave earlier so they had to push his scenes forward and I got a day off”

“Cool” Harry said and took a piece of pizza

“I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“Nope. I was laying in bed and waited until I get the urge to pee” Harry said.

Louis laughed “Your Mom is gone over the weekend, isn’t she?”

“Yes, she’ll be back tonight though”

"Does Tim know you are here?" Harry asked.

Louis schook his head "Don’t think so" He said.

"What you wanna do?"

"Don’t know. Nothing. The last couple days had been exhausting" Louis yawned

"Then sleep"

"Nah"

"I know you want to"

"Maybe"

"Then sleep, I can leave the room if you want to"

"No, it’s your room"

"Well?"

"I had been alone in that fucking hotel room for 5 days, I love company"

"Then just close your eyes for a while"

"Fine, if you’ll stop mothering me"

"Yes" Harry said.

Louis made it himself more comfortable and laid down. "I like your bed, it’s warm" He said.

Harry chuckled "My bed is glad to hear that, it doesn't get compliments often" Harry said.

Louis chuckled. "I bet"

It weren’t 5 minutes when Harry heard soft snoring from Louis. Harry chuckled to himself and got his phone out to play candy crush.

Louis kept moving around and got closer until he laid down on Harry´s chest.

" ‘s alright for you Curly?" He asked still eyes closed.

"Yeah" Harry said.

Louis sighed happily and fell back into a dream.

Harry first didn’t know why he said yes, now that he had him laying ontop of me and couldn´t move.

Harry decided then to read a book from his book store on his phone.

Harry didn’t notice that he had started to go through Louis hair with his hand. If Harry was honest, he could sit the rest of his life like this. -With Louis next to me, well, ontop of him.

Louis had really nice hair, Harry figured. It was smooth and shiny and smelled like apple.

Harry stopped petting his hair because he had to itch his neck. That moment Harry took his hand out of Louis´ hair, the other boy groaned "Don’t stop" his voice sounded tired and raspy.

"Just itching my neck" Harry said and chuckled and put his hand back into Louis´ hair and tangled a couple hair with his finger.

Louis seemed to have fallen asleep again because his breathing was even and he didn’t move. But he wasn’t asleep.

"Curly?" Louis asked

"Yeah?"

"It’s been too long since I could be this close to someone. Thank you"

"No problem. Everyone needs a cuddle every now and then"

"I barely get cuddles when I’m not home"

"Well, you can always come to me when you want to cuddle" Harry said.

Even though Harry didn’t see him, he knew Louis smiled.

"You know, I was so scared that you were a douchebag or someone who thinks they were better than others since your Mom is famous" Louis said.

"Nah. I don’t get why people get like that anyways, my mom is my mom, she is doing a job just like most mothers"

"I agree"

"If I wouldn’t have said yes, would have you gotten another guy?" Harry asked.

Louis chuckled "No, I do this because of your Mom, so she can promote her movie"

"But the movie won’t be out till 2 more months" Harry said.

"I know, but this is PR, they start early to get her into the attention like "The son from actor Anne Cox’s is gay, she also plays in the movie ‘love is not that difficult’ a mother from a gay son, we will see her real feelings in the movie"

"But that’s a lie"

"I know, but that’s PR you try to sell yourself so you get the most money and that people like you, If you always would be honest about yourself in that business people would get bored of you"

"What lies do you tell?" Harry asked curious.

"Well, I had a beard and was ‘straight’ the first couple years until half a year ago when I was able to come out"

"Wow. I don’t think I could do that"

"You are doing it right now, Idiot" Louis chuckled.

Harry chuckled too. "But nobody cares about me. Unlike you, you are an actor, you are famous"

"You are in a band, my co-actors are actually really crazy after your band they keep asking me to introduce you guys to them, even on twitter I see many fan accounts" "Really?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes"

 

After Louis had left and Harry had warmed up some left over pizza for dinner, he got into bed. He was so tired.

When Harry lied down, he could smell Louis and pressed his face into the matress and fell asleep.

-

The next day after School Louis picked Harry up. The curly haired boy walked towards him with a grin.

“Friend or Boyfriend?” Harry asked and chuckled.

Louis chuckled too and looked down on the ground.

“Boyfriend” He said before he looked up.

“Ok, well” Harry said.

Louis chuckled and took Harry´s hands into his and pulled him closer. Harry chuckled like a school girl and he didn't know why.

Louis moved his hands up to Harry´s neck and Harry laid his own hands on Louis´ waist,  Louis then pulled him down to connect their lips.

Harry kissed back, it got easy, really easy to kiss him and to be close to him. Harry didn't mind anymore, it felt nice and I started to like it.

“Ehm, Harry?” A girl called him from behind. Harry pulled back from louis and turned around. “Hey Lilly, what’s up?” He said.

“I wanted to know if you would do it, you know, for theatre?” She asked nervous.

Harry looked to Louis and he nodded. Harry looked back to the girl “Yes”

Her face lit up “Thank you so much. So, The performance would be on Friday. Would you be free tomorrow during lunch so we could rehearse it?” She asked.

“That’s fine” Harry nodded and she smiled. “Thank you ok, see you then” She said and left.

“She is nice” Louis said and Harry nodded

Louis stopped at Wendy´s to get Harry lunch2go and drove to the park. They sat down on a table and Louis stole a chicken nugget or 2. It was nice for Harry to hang out with Louis again, he kinda had missed him but he wouldn’t admit it out loud.

Harry´s phone rang, Niall “Yeah Nialler?…Out with my boyfriend why?…We will, see ya in a bit”

“What was that about?” Louis asked.

“Band rehearse, you wanna join?”

“I’d prefer to spent some time alone with you” He pushed his lips forward in a cute way and pouted.

“Aww” Hary said and ruffled his hair.

“Hey! That’s my thing” He pouted and ruffled through Harry´s hair.

Harry chuckled “I will then tell Niall that they have to practice without us” Harry said and Louis smiled and blew Harry a kiss.

Harrry sent Niall a message telling him he couldn´t come and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

After Harry had finished his lunch, he threw the boxes away and started walking around the park with Louis.

Louis laid his arm around Harry like he would do it longer than 5 weeks, but Harry didn’t mind.

Harry laid his head down on Louis´ shoulder. Louis pecked the side of the other boy´s head and Harry closed his eyes at the touch for a few seconds, ignoring the photographer infront of them.

Before it got dark they got home, laughing and hand holding.

The two walked into the kitchen

“Hey Mom” Harry greeted his Mom

“Hey Harry and Louis”

“Hey” Louis said back and smiled.

“You wanna join us for dinner Louis?”

“That’d be nice, yes”

“Of course” She said. “I was talking to Tim and we decided for your camping trip you will leave in 3 weeks. That Friday is no school for Harry because of some special day and Monday is no school because the teachers are gone for some thing” Anne said.

Harry chuckled “You know  more about my School stuff than I do Mom” 

-

Harry was really excited to go camping. He never had been camping so he stood in his room Thursday night and threw his whole closet into the bag.

Anne came in “Honey, what are you doing?”

“Packing”

She giggled “Honey, you don’t need everything. Just put 3-4 sweaters, 3 joggy pants, 2 jeans, 5 tshirts, and 5 boxers in there and some condoms”

“Mom!”

“What?” She chuckled and left Harry´s room again.

Harry rolled his eyes and put the unecessary clothes out of the bag and walked back down stairs to sit next to his Mom on the couch.

“I haven’t seen Veronica around in a while” She said.

“I broke up…kind of”

“What do you mean?”

“It was confusing, you know, fake-dating and having a girlfriend”

“Honey, I’m sorry, I didn’t know that it was so hard for you” Anne said worried and laid her hand on Harry´s arm to comfort him

“No, Mom, it’s not hard. I feel like it was the right decison, you know, breaking up with her”

“Are you sure?” She looked concerend

“Yes”

“If you don’t want to do the dating anymore, tell me. Tell me if it´s too much”

“It’s not too much, Mom, really” Harry said.

She put her hand on Harry´s cheek.

“If you want to tell me something, you can, you know that” She said.

"I know Mom" Harry said and I kissed her cheek.

“Louis will be here by 11:30 tomorrow. I won’t be home then” She said.

“Where will you be?”

“Audition”

“Ok, see you then in a couple days” Harry said and got up. “I´m going to bed then, good night and good luck for tomorrow then” He said and smiled.

“Thanks” she smiled back before Harry walked upstairs.

-

Louis picked Harry up the next day.

“So, are you excited for our trip?” Louis asked and turned the radio in the car down.

“Yes, I have never been camping”

“Really?”

“Yes, have you been camping before?”

“Yes, many times with my sisters in the back yard” Louis said and Harry chuckled

“So, I assume you are a pro?” Harry said.

Louis chuckled “It shouldn’t be that difficult”

They drove up a hill and Louis parked the car near a lake. They got out and Louis got the tent out of the car.

“You know how to built that?” Harry asked and pointed to the tent.

Louis shrugged “Don’t know, we’ll figure that out” He said and put all of the pieces on the ground. He took two long iron sticks into his hand and held them up.

Harry sat down on the ground and laughed “You want me to check the instructions?” Harry asked.

“Nah, it can’t be that hard to put a tent together" Louis said confident.

Harry chuckled and straighted his legs, then he crossed them and leaned against the side of the car. That was gonna be interesting, he thought.

Harry lost the feeling of the time while he watched Louis struggling to built the tent.

His stomach crumbled. “Hey Lou, I don’t want to push you but I’m getting hungry over here” He said

“Well, then you can get wood for the fire and I will built that tent” Louis said.

“Nah, don’t want to move” Harry groaned but chuckled

“Well then just wait until I’m done” Louis said and stuck his tongue out.

“I’m gonna take a nap” Harry said then and closed his eyes.

Suddenly Harry heard iron falling and someone swearing “Damn Shit”

Harry chuckled and opened his eyes. He laughed out loud at what he saw. Louis was burried under all the iron sticks and the layer of the tent.

“That’s not funny, help me” Louis pouted.

Harry got up and laughed “How did that even happen, I had closed my eyes for like two seconds” Harry said and pulled Louis out.

“Should I get the instructions?” Harry asked then

“You know what, I’m tired of that stupid tent, I’ll get wood for the fire”

“Alrighty” Harry chuckled and watched Louis walking away and started to built the tent.

It wasn’t that hard, Harry figured. As Louis came back with the wood he had already built the tent and was sitting infront of it, smirking at Louis.

“I hope you know I did this on purpose” Louis said and let the wood drop infront of Harry to the ground

“Of course you did” Harry chucked and put the sleeping bags into the tent and the blankets.

When they finally had everything built up they sat down infront of the bon fire

“What’s for lunch?” Harry asked

“Ravioli and peas” Louis said

“Sounds gross” Harry said.

“Well, you could try to get a fish” Louis suggested and looked at me after he had gestured to the lake

“Well, I guess we can try the Ravioli” Harry said and Louis chuckled “I thought so”

After they had lunch, they laid down next to the fire.

“This is actually really nice”

“Yes, consider the fact that we have to use the woods as a toilet” Louis said.

“Can’t we just go back into town and use the hotel?” Harry said.

“You don’t always get the chance to be this close to the mother nature” Louis said.

-

The sun started to set and Harry got hungry again.

“Louu” Harry whined.

“What” Louis mocked Harry

Harry chuckled “I’m starving”

“Me too”

“Do we have something else, other than Ravioli and peas?”

“Nope”

“So you think we will eat 3 times a day ravioli and peas for four days?”

“That was the only thing that Tim gave me to eat, I didn’t buy this stuff” Louis said.

“Well…can we order a pizza then?” Harry suggested

Louis laughed “You have already enough of camping?”

“No, but it seems like it will rain and I don’t want to sit here in the rain and wait until the food is warm”

Louis stuck his tounge out. “I don’t think it will rain soon, we will be fine”

“Like you were sure that you can built that tent?” Harry teased.

Louis started to tickle Harry.

“You will never let that go, will you?” Louis chuckled

Harry laughed “No”

Louis continued tickling the younger boy.

“Stop, Lou, please”

“Nope” For Harry´s luck the first rain drops fell which caused Louis to stop.

“What did I say? You were lost without me” Harry grinned.

“Maybe I would be” Louis admitted

“So Pizza for dinner?” Harry asked again while he got his hopes up. Louis nodded “Pizza for dinner. Let’s get into the tent” He said and they walked towards the tent.

They pushed their shoes off before they got in and put them down on the inside.

Harry smirked as he saw Louis getting his phone out

“But don’t think I will give-in in everything” Louis said.

Harry chuckled and sat down. He took his own phone out and saw a message from his Mom. He quick answered her and then laid the phone back down next to him.

Louis hung up the phone. “Pizza will be here in 30 minutes” He said.

It got dark really fast, as the pizzza came it was almost black outside. The rain fell heavy from the sky and Harry waited in the dry tent while Louis got the pizza.

They had dicided who needed to leave the tent to get the pizza on a fair round of paper sissior or rock.

As Louis came back in, Harry chuckled “But stay on your side, you are all wet” He said.

Louis put the pizza box down and looked at the laughing boy.

Harry swallowed before Louis jumbed right on top of him

“Ah, Lou! No” Harry screamed. 

“Now you are wet too” Louis said and stuck his tounge out while the two boys laughed.

“That’s exactly what you need on a rainy day in a tent” Harry said as he swallowed his first bite of pizza.

Louis chuckled “Yep” He agreed.

Their eyes were locked for a moment and then Harry grabbed for the coke bottle to take a sip.

“So, how is your movie going?” Harry asked.

“Great. The crew is nice and a lot of fun to be around. But there is this one girl who has a crush on me and it’s annoying” Louis said.

Harry chuckled “I bet”

Louis chuckled too “She doesn’t know that we are fake, so she thinks that she is doing something bad when she is flirting with me” He said.

Harry chuckled “Doesn´t she know that you are gay?”

“I told her, actually, but she is like Eleanor, she doesn’t get it. They think just because they got big boobs that they can turn a gay boy into a straight one” Louis shook his head.

“How was your Theatre performance though?” Louis asked curious

“Great, she got an A+ and I got asked to be a part in the next theatre production” Harry chuckled

Louis chuckled too “That’s great. And how was it to kiss another guy?”

“Weird, honestly”

“Weird?”

“Yeah, he wasn’t a good kisser”

Louis laughed “How am I?”

“What?”

“Am I a good kisser” Louis asked.

Harry blushed and nodded “Yes, but you have already asked me that” Harry said.

“I know” Louis chuckled "Was just checking" He smirked and took another slice of pizza and so did Harry.

They ate the next piece in silence.

”Are Liam and Zayn dating?” Louis asked all of the sudden.

“No, but they like each other” Harry said.

Louis chuckled “I noticed, it’s obvious”

“I know, but not to them” Harry shrugged

“We should bring them together” Louis said.

Harry agreed “Yeah, but how?”

“We could sent them on a blind date and tell each one they are gonna meet a hot chick but then it's actually them being the blind date for each other and at the resteraunt they´ll figure our genius plan out” Louis suggested.

“Sounds good” Harry chuckled and put the empty pizza box in a corner of the tent.

“Do you know what time it is?” Harry asked Louis.

Louis just got off his shirt and looked on his phone “It’s 8:23” He said.

Harry stared at his chest, he looked good. Harry heard Louis chuckle and then Harry felt Louis´ wet t-shirt in his face

“Hey!” Harry complained and threw it back.

“No staring before the first date”

“Didn’t we have already had like 50 dates?” Harry said.

Louis chuckled “Well, actually we did, yes”

Harry rolled amused his eyes and got his phone out to text Niall back.

“Did you know that today is actually our 6 Months anniversary?” Louis said.

Harry looked to him

“What? But it’s only been 2 Months” Harry said.

“Yeah, but you know that the story says we have started dating before we became puplic because you wanted to keep it private at first?” Louis said.

“Oh yeah, right” Harry remembered. “Am I lucky that I don’t have to do the public talking, I would tell a different story every time” Harry said and chuckled with Louis.

“You know, it was really mean of you to jumb ontop of me while you were wet” Harry pointed out to change the subject.

Louis laughed “It was fun for me”

Harry let myself fall on his back and Louis let himself drop next to him. He was still shirtless and he was close, his arm was pressed against Harry´s.

“I thought this was the least I could do” Louis teased.

Harry chuckled “Idiot”

“Curly”

“I hate my curls, shut up”

“Are you kidding me? Your curls are amazing, I love them, I wish I would have curls” Louis said.

It was quiet for a while. Harrry thought Louis had fallen asleep so he turned his face to look him, green met blue.

“Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I try something?” Louis whispered

“Yeah” Harry whispered back and licked over his dry lips.

Louis did the same while he looked at Harry´s lips.

Louis came closer. This was different. This was not for the cameras, or some other reason. This was them, in a private moment no one will ever know about this but them.

But Harry wanted nothing more in that moment other than to kiss him. He wanted that this moment only was going  to be shared between them just like the first one was.

But this time they weren’t on any time limit or rushed. This could go as a first kiss should be, slow, heating and something to remember.

Harry leaned in too and closed his eyes when they started to ache from the weird angle he was looking at Louis

Then he felt Louis´ lips pressing gentle against his own. Harry kissed back. Louis started to roll so he was hovering over Harry, he pushed himself up with his arms next Harry´s body.

Harry slowy laid his hands on Louis´ bare shoulders to keep him close. Louis pulled back so their foreheads were touching, Harry felt Louis´ breath hitting Harry´s face

“Don’t stop” Harry whispered and looked into Louis´ eyes.

“You should know that I didn’t write down ‘camping with boyfriend’ in my calender. I had written down ‘camping with Haz’ ” Louis said

Harry smiled “I don’t care” He said. He ached for the other boy´s lips to come back to his.

“So, this is us, and not for the public to know about” Louis said and caressed Harry´s cheek.

  “But they already do” Harry grinned

“Yeah, but-” Louis started, he had trouble to find the right words.

“I know what you mean” Harry said and smiled before he pulled Louis back and connected their lips again.

Louis kissed back and Harry could feel a smile building on his lips.  
  
  


They fell alseep late that night, they couldn’t stop kissing and cuddling and touching each other. It was nice, and Harry never had felt so good in his life.

When Harry woke up the next day it was already midday but he didn’t care, all he cared about was the head on his chest.

Harry started to tangle his fingers in Louis´ hair. He smiled at the happy humming that came from the other boy.

“No better way than to wake up like this” Louis said, his voice was raspy but smooth at the same time.

“Glad you are having a great start in the day” Harry said.

Louis turned his head to peck Harry´s lips “Good morning” He said

“Morning” Harry said back and pressed another kiss to Harry's lips. Harry gentle let his tounge swipe  over Louis´ lips to keep him from pulling away. Louis opened his mouth and Harry pushed his tongue in Louis´ mouth.

After a while Harry pulled back due to breathing.

“We should get breakfast” Louis said.

“Please don’t say Ravioli and peas” Harry pleaded.

Louis chuckled “I was messing with you. We get bread too” He said.

Harry´s mouth dropped open “What?”

Louis chuckled and got up and ran outside, Harry followed him and chased him “You made me having a meltdown!” Harry yelled while laughing.

The younger boy chaught the older one and held him closer to his chest

“You are an Idiot” Harry whispered

“Yeah, but _your_ Idiot now, am I?” He smirked.

Harry shrugged “Maybe I should re-think that now” he teased Louis and stuck his tongue out.

Now it was Louis´ turn to chase Harry. The two acted like little kids with their first crush, it would have been acceptable, but we they already kind of dating for 2 Months.

The day was fun. They tried to catch a fish for dinner and they actually caught a couple ones but they always escaped.

But after a couple hours they finally got one. 

Their clothes were sucked through and Harry hung them up on a tree to dry. He was only in dry boxer just like Louis.

After Harry had hung the last pair of socks up, he heard Louis happy yelling and then an unexpected weight on his back.

Harry laughed “Well hello there” Harry turned his head a bit. “Hey” Louis said back and rested his chinn on Harry´s shoulder so his face was next to Harry´s.

Harry had his arms locked around Louis´ knees to keep him steady.

“Can you cook the fish? I took care of the fire” Louis said.

“Sure, let’s go and see what we got” Harry said and let Louis down at the fire and started to put some spices he could find to the fish.

The fish was really good but the day ended too soon. The two boys laid outside after dinner and stared into the sky to watch the stars. They laid head to head.

Harry felt Louis moving, he rolled on his stomach to look down into Louis´ eyes and smiled, Harry smiled back before Louis leaned down to peck his lips.

Louis pulled back too soon for Harry´s liking and looked back down into Harry´s eyes “Do you wanna be boyfriend?” He asked. “yes” Harry said and smiled, a smil appreared on Louis´ lips aswell before he kissed the younger boy again.

-

The days went by fast and too soon the two were in the car infront of Harry´s house.

“So, when will I see you again?” Harry asked.

Louis shrugged “They need me on set until next week Friday”

“What?” Harry asked shocked before he looked down into his lap.

“Hey” Louis said and lift Harry´s chin up with his hand so he was looking into Harry´s eyes.

“We can do this, nothing has actually changed” Louis assured.

“It has, a lot has changed” Harry argued.

“I know” Louis said quiet. “We’ll figure it all out, ok?” Louis promised

Harry nodded

“Come here” Louis said and hugged his boyfriend.

Harry hugged back and put his face into Louis´ neck. They pulled back again to connect their lips for a short moment.

“We’ll stay in contact, alright?” Louis said.

“Alright” Harry nodded and pecked Louis´ lips again for the last time before he got out of the car with his bag and walked into the house.

Harry´s Mom was in the kitchen. “Hey Mom” Harry greeted her with a smile.

“Hey Honey, how was the trip?”

“Great” Harry smiled bigger as he let the past days run through his mind again.

“So, tell me. Everything”

“There is nothing to tell”

“Do you really think I can’t see the 10 love bites on your neck my dear?” She said.

Harry blushed and looked down “Oh”

“It’s alright sweety” Anne chuckled “I’m happy for you” she said

Harry nodded and looked down

“When did you start to like him?”

“Don’t know” Harry blushed and still avoided her eyes.

“But you weren’t actually dating before the trip, were you?”

“No”

“Good”

“Good?” Harry looked up to see her face

“Yes, if you would have dated for real before the trip I would have missed something important” she said.

“So you knew that I liked him?” Harry asked.

“Of course I did, Your boys are not talking about anything else”

“I’m gonna kill them” Harry threatend.

Anne chuckled. “No you are not” She said

“You are right. I love them” Harry said.  
  


"Of course you do"

Harry turned around and Niall, Liam and Zayn were standing in the door frame.

"Hey, guys" Harry hugged them "What’s up?" he asked

"We should ask you that" Zayn wiggled his eye brows and Niall grabbed for Harry´s hand and pulled him into his room and closed the door

"Tell us, did you have sex?" Niall asked excited.

"Guys, I feel like you are 13 year old girls" Harry said

"Well, we are just curious if our best friend finally got laid" Liam looked at him. Harry blushed but nodded.

"How many times?" Zayn asked and grinned.

"How many times, what?" Harry asked Zayn confused.

"Tell us, do you buttom or do you top?" Liam asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing he had to tell these 3 idiots every detail now.

-

The next day was school again, even though Harry had talked to Louis all day he missed him like crazy.

The next day was even worse. Luckiy Harry´s last 2 classes got cancelled. He rode with the bus to the angel studios where Louis was to shoot his movie. The security let him in, since they knew Harry was Louis´ ‘fake-boyfriend’

They told him to wait though, because he was in the middle of a scene at the moment.

So Harry waited behind a wall where he could watch Louis without being noticed by the older boy,  so he wouldn't disturb him.

Louis had to yell at some person in the scene, Harry was really surprised, he had never seen Louis yell at anyone before, but the second the directior yelled ´Cut´ Louis stared laughing with that person and Harry had to smile automatically.

Harry saw Louis walking off the scene with a bottle of water. He started to walk towards him.

Louis caught Harry´s eyes and let the water bottle drop, the whole water was on the floor now but none of the two boys cared.

Harry caught the smaller boy in his arms

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Louis asked surprised and pecked Harry´s lips. Harry kissed back.

“I missed you” Harry said.

“But you still have school”

“No, my two last classes got cancelled, so I thought why not surprise you?” Harry smiled big

“Mission accomplished succesfully” Louis pecked Harry´s lips once again, then he interwinerd their fingers.

“I thought it was my thing to surprise you” Louis chuckled with a small pout on his lips

“Well, I can do that too, you see?” Harry said.

Louis looked at Harry and the two smiled at each other for a moment before Louis pulled Harry with him.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize again for the poorly writing. if you read through it all thank you very much for giving it a chance


End file.
